legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 136
Episode 136 is an episode Drunken Peasants. Highlights * The appearance of BeyondPhere. * Butt King thinks Jesus is a terrorist. * Kent Hovind's Return. * Donald Trump butt plug. * Crazy Craigslist Ads. * Zack Knight murders innocent fruit. * MundaneMatt has awful taste in humor. Videos Played #Kindergarden daughter and her friends call the daughters dad fat. ( HIS REACTION!! ) #Jesus was a Terrorist #Dad, I'm a Brony #BNV14 Finals - Los Angeles "Rape Joke" #Dr. Kent Hovind's first video to freedom! (test run) #Re; CHOOSING TO BE GAY (and other stuff that doesn't happen) #Warren Farrell protest at University of Toronto - Full version #Why I love Adam Sandler movies Start of the Show They start out the show after TJ's Jim Sterling-esque intro, by shilling their Patreon. Scotty Kirk then moved on to wish Will (shut up Wesley) Wheaton a happy birthday for portraying the greatest Star Trek character ever. They then bullshit about Stevie's fish and Ben clicked his mouse loudly for several seconds to bring on BeyondSphere. For the first video is a fatman talking about how his 5 year old daughter's friends don't like him because he's fat. He then told his daughter that he doesn't give a fuck, nigga! Next up is a video of Brett Keane Strokingwood back when he was an atheist making an argument that Jesus is a terrorist. Scotty and Ben then expose TJ to have been seduced by the Walrus King and plans to fuck him in the future to hear him sexily slobber over words like a drunk man on Quaaludes. Then an emotional beautiful video of a courageous man coming out of the closet as a brony. They came to the conclusion that it was fake bullshit and moved onto feminist slam poetry about rape. TJ admitted to having sexually assaulted women because he's a horrible person. The girls start to freak out and get more and more emotional and scream about skin (like some Clive Barker story) as the Drunken Peasants audience gives a standing ovation, Citizen Kane style. Finally, it is the return of the one, the only, the motherfucker himself! KENT HOVIND. Yes, that's right folks he's finally out of prison and he's making VIDEOS! He goes onto prove that the Earth is at most 6000 years old and that evolution is a lie. The fear of Hovind's brilliance led Scotty to abandon the show along with his other duties. Creationism shall rule forever! Middle of the Show Somebody responded to TJ's answer video, which of course I've seen, who starts his video with a dragon and moves onto a Yu-Gi-Oh reference. Truly this man is the symbol of maturity. He disagrees with the idea that people are born gay and he also believes that gay people are horrible and worst than feminists, though he is far worse than a particular feminist. Then they covered a Donald Trump buttplug. Next they discuss a particular story that might be bullshit of a guy who cut off his own penis with a turkey carver. The Peasant move on to discuss the intellectual masterminds of the Insane Clown Posse and their relationship with feminism, i.e. Juggalo Feminism. As TJ tightens his nipple clamps in anticipation, the Peasants cover some erotic Craigslist ads asking for dirty sexy fucking. Oh, feck yea. One woman is a person with HSV aka Herpes looking for all the wrong love in all the wrong places. Woah, she's going down. Next, is a closeted gay man who claims he needs a wife to pretend for his family to support a lie he made. The Peasants agree it's a troll. There's a craiglist ad for a BDSM lover who wants a woman to punish him from Canada and a man who wants to "clean for women" and is a submissive Canadian. Then there's a middle aged man who wants another man to suck him off and send him dick pics. TJ's nipples grow harder by every word, followed by a man who wants a dirty fucking whore, bitch! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2o9cqa1M6fQ%7Cbitch End of the Show Zack Knight stabbed a watermelon and feminists protested at Toronto college proving that women hold up half the sky and that the speaker is an asshole. TJ said he would punch a woman in the face who was insulting him and blocking his way in front of cops even though he totally wouldn't because he's a cockwhore sissy. Next, MundaneMatt talks about his love for Adam Sandler as all of the audience with any intelligence and taste groans in unison.They go through Sandler's filmography and Ben admits that he saw Don't Mess With The Zohan ''and likes ''Grandma's Boy. Trivia *TJ has been a victim of a sugar coma. *BeyondPhere is from North Korea. *Splenda grounds up baby animals such as puppies and baby seals to make their product. *TJ likes fathers that angrily yell at their 5 year old daughters. *Brett Keane once seduced TJ in the early era of the atheist community in YouTube. *Jesus Christ was a master of torture and terrorism. *Ben and TJ have mind control powers. *Jesus was a British guy. *Since Jesus had dark skin, he was a terrorist, according to Brett Keane. *BeyondPhere has been a misogynist all her life. *Slam poetry is rape, according to TJ. *Scotty has never missed a Juggalo gathering. *Scotty will replace Zack Knight as the leader of the Jesuits. Quotes *''"Fucking disgusting garbage audience."'' - TJ showing his love for the audience *''"The only thing that can save this podcast is me."'' - Scotty *''"Nothing is TJ's fault."'' - Scotty *''"Who's your savior, bitch?"'' - Jesus *''"Jesus was probably just followed by a bunch of whiners that wanted wine."'' - TJ *''"You want to fuck Brett Keane? Why?"'' - Scotty *''"Dad, I'm a brony."'' - TJ *''"He wants to go to the Hatchet Pony Convention."'' - Scotty *''"You starting watch the ponies, then you start sucking the dick."'' - TJ *''"I'm a moon goddess."'' - TJ *''"I'm dead fucking wrong about everything I think." ''- TJ *''"I'm just like Clinton, guys."'' - TJ *''"I'm against fluoride now too, TJ."'' - Scotty *''"Back off Zack Knight, Gail." ''- Scotty *''"I don't jerk off for $20,000." ''- Scotty Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests